Liberté et Libre-arbitre
by nathdawn
Summary: L'Aqua Laguna avait ramené entre ses bras Kaku. Et il était temps, avec Paulie, de décider de quoi l'avenir serait fait... OS qui fait suite à 'Puddle' de Mogowko et à 'Retour aux sources' de ChoColive Flamous... Paulie et Kaku...


**Bonjour !**

**Je suis en verve ces temps-ci!  
**

**Ce jour un OS un peu spécial pour moi... et pour lequel j'ai sué sang et eau, j'en tremble de le publier, j'ai la pression.**

**Il fait suite à ''Puddle'' de Mogowko puis de ''Retour aux sources'' de ChocOlive Flamous. Donc c'est une cascade de textes entre auteurs, allez les lire (dans cet ordre) pour bien comprendre car chacun installe la trame de l'autre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira les filles, j'ai fait une suite... qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre.**

**Et je te le dédie Choco car je jalouse ta plume, admire tes mots, bénis ton esprit et ta gentillesse. Et à toi Mogo qui a si bien commencé ce projet, on te le doit.  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Liberté et libre-arbitre**

Il venait de passer minuit, la cloche l'avait annoncé. Iceburg debout devant la fenêtre regardait l'océan. Un vent violent emportait l'orage, faisait refluer l'Aqua Laguna aux confins de Grande Line. La vague repartait, emportant un peu de Water Seven mais pas tant que ça, elle avait été complaisante cette année. De plus, elle avait ramené entre ses bras liquides du sel qui collait aux toits de la ville basse submergée, du sel qui collait aux joues, celui des larmes. Mais de joie cette fois. La vague de malheur avait rapporté un ami, il n'aurait trouvé d'autre mot que celui-ci. Et il avait assisté aux retrouvailles avec un Paulie bourru au cœur tendre, comme toujours.

Kaku.

Kaku était revenu, tel un fantôme d'entre les morts. Sous sa grande capuche, il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout en espérant que ce fut lui. Jeté à terre par un coup de poing de Paulie, son visage s'était révélé et Iceburg avait senti un intense soulagement, lui si nerveux les soirs où l'océan se déchaînait contre eux. Puis il avait assisté à l'étreinte des deux anciens compagnons de labeur, le sourire aux lèvres. Il les regardait à présent depuis la fenêtre ruisselante de pluie, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées qui disparaissaient dans les ombres de la ville.

Lou l'avait amené ici, vraiment, cette petite ne cessait de l'impressionner et il se félicitait chaque jour un peu plus de l'avoir prise comme secrétaire. Un bout de choux de dix ans, un esprit d'adulte, un cœur plus grand que la mer. Et qui lui passerait un savon s'il ne prenait pas un peu de repos! Elle avait du caractère, la petiote! Aussi, il regagna sa chambre, un sourire accroché sur ses lèvres.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le vent s'engouffrait dans les ruelles, mugissait, sifflait, arrachait les capuchons, faisait claquer les imperméables contre les jambes trempées. L'orage s'en était allé, laissant derrière lui cette averse qui cinglait les visages, eau et air mêlés.

Kaku avait demandé la permission à Iceburg de dormir dans l'un des ateliers de Galley La Compagnie mais Paulie s'était immédiatement insurgé, arguant qu'il était hors de question qu'on le laisse errer sans surveillance. Le rouquin en avait ressenti une pointe de déception, il n'avait plus confiance en lui, comment en aurait-il été autrement? Il les avait trahis, avait joué la comédie pendant cinq ans, lui assassin à la solde du Gouvernement. Il ne l'était plus, les hautes instances les avait virés, il n'était plus personne. Alors à cet instant, il suivait le gréeur, direction son appartement, la gorge serrée, partagé entre le bonheur de le retrouver et l'angoisse que tout ait changé entre eux.

Il attendait sagement que Paulie ouvre la porte, souriant à demi alors que ce dernier pestait en faisant ses poches à la recherche de ses clés. Enfin, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, un petit meublé aux allures fatiguées. Un canapé, une table basse, une petite cuisine et deux autres portes laissées ouvertes sur une chambre et la salle de bain. Et un désordre proche du chaos.

Ils se délestèrent de leurs impers et leurs chaussures près de l'entrée, laissant derrière eux des flaques de pluie. Paulie se hâta de ramasser ce qui traînait, balançant tout dans un coin de la pièce, rangement façon dérive des continents et, en quelques secondes, le sofa apparut.

« C'est un peu le bordel mais la femme de ménage est en congé.

- T'es sûr qu'elle n'est pas morte? Fais gaffe, tu vas peut-être la découvrir sous tes tas de trucs. »

Le gréeur le fusilla du regard et Kaku sembla se replier sur lui-même. Les vieux réflexes de leurs blagues sarcastiques étaient revenus et il avait laissé échapper ces quelques mots, attendant à présent que Paulie ne le fiche à la porte et le laisse à nouveau seul.

_Seul, si seul, qu'il semble possible de se noyer dans le vide._

Le blond prit le temps d'allumer son cigare coincé au coin de bouche, le saisit entre ses doigts et éclata de rire. Un rire gai, plein de joie alors qu'il retrouvait cet ami fidèle à lui-même. Un rire qui réchauffait les cœurs et les âmes à défaut des corps trempés et frissonnants.

_Un rire chaud, un rire soleil, lumineux, éblouissant. (*)_

« Tu vas roupiller sur le canapé, il est pas super confortable mais faudra t'en contenter.

- C'est parfait. Et tu sais, ce sera bien meilleur que le sol, c'est presque le paradis ici.

- Tu viens d'où, au fait?

- Partout, nulle part. Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain? Le luxe d'une douche ne serait pas de refus.

- Bien-sûr. Fais comme chez toi. »

Cette dernière formule de politesse n'était pas de vains mots. Kaku les prit comme tels, une invitation à rester, à se poser enfin, reposer son corps fatigué. Il avait aussi délibérément écourté les explications, ce soir, il voulait juste oublier et profiter. Il avait embarqué son sac contenant le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait puis avait laissé le jet réchauffer sa peau et délasser ses muscles tétanisés.

_Un peu de chaleur, mais qui ne parvient pas encore à réchauffer mon squelette de glace._

Il rejoignit Paulie qui sourit en le voyant. Il avait de nouveau sa casquette et un pull qui lui engloutissait le menton et ces détails changeaient tout. C'était lui, il était revenu. Mais alors qu'il s'avançait, il remarqua aussi combien il avait maigri, de larges cernes étiraient ses yeux chocolat, ses joues étaient creusées, sa pommette gauche bleuissait sous le coup qu'il lui avait donné. Qu'avait-il donc traversé pour revenir en si piteux état? Mais ce soir, il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir, juste profiter de ces retrouvailles maladroites.

« T'as une sale tronche, Kaku.

- Merci. Je... je suis juste fatigué, le voyage n'a pas été de tout repos et j'ai mal choisi mon moment avec l'Aqua Laguna.

- Ouais, t'es pas doué. »

Et ils se souriaient. Paulie lui balança une couverture et un oreiller que le roux attrapa au vol. Puis il alla lui aussi prendre une douche rapide. Quand il revint, Kaku dormait, emmitouflé dans la couverture, seuls un peu de ses cheveux dépassaient. Le gréeur le regarda un instant, se demandant un instant si tout était réel. Puis sur un soupir, il alla rejoindre son lit.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

_Noir, le noir des ténèbres... Rouge,le rouge du sang... Quelques taches qui passaient si vite, des taches léopard... Le vide, seul... Sensation effrayante au possible, ce sentiment d'abandon..._

« Kaku, réveille-toi! »

Le jeune homme sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas où il était, se mettant en position de défense par réflexe, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

_NON !_

Paulie leva les mains en un geste apaisant, les sourcils froncés de le voir ainsi. Il avait entendu crier son ami dans son sommeil et s'était précipité. Le rouquin se reprit bien vite, gêné d'avoir montré une faiblesse que personne ne devait jamais voir. Il était fort, plus fort que tout, il avait été formé, conditionné pour ça. Ne jamais rien laisser paraître, ne jamais faillir.

_Sauf que j'ai perdu contre le bretteur aux trois sabres... qui a gagné parce qu'il avait plus d'honneur que moi, une cause à défendre, un but à atteindre. Pas moi, je n'avais que des ordres._

« Ah Paulie, désolé, j'ai fait un cauchemar. »

_Toujours le même, celui de ma vie._

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Tu vas bien? »

_Non._

« Oui, pas de souci. Encore désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- C'est pas un problème, je peux me rendormir en un instant, je dormirais sur un tas de cailloux. Rendors-toi, on a encore deux heures devant nous pour roupiller. Allez, je vais me pieuter.

- D'accord, vas-y. »

_Va. Moi, je ne pourrai pas. Je ne veux pas retourner dans le noir, je n'en ai plus la force. J'ai beau tenter de m'en extirper, les ténèbres sont toujours là._

Paulie n'était pas quelqu'un de raffiné, il ne savait pas parler avec élégance, était brutal, sans finesse. Par contre, il savait quand ses amis allaient mal et Kaku ressemblait plus à un petit garçon effrayé qu'à un assassin sanguinaire à cet instant. Et ça le déstabilisait, il lui semblait ne pas le reconnaître. Il aurait aimé avoir les mots mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Mais ce sourire faux le blessait, ré-ouvrait une plaie qu'il pensait presque cicatrisée, celle provoquée par la trahison de ses amis, leurs mensonges, par Kaku.

Pourtant en cet instant, il était incapable de lui en vouloir. Il avait dû lui falloir beaucoup de courage pour revenir. Par contre, il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui mente encore, même pas par omission.

« Bon, j'ai plus tellement sommeil. Tu veux un café?

- Volontiers.

- Bouge pas, j'en ai pour une minute. »

Quelques jurons plus tard à propos d'une ''putain de cafetière de merde'' et ''un café qu'est pas foutu de tomber dans le filtre'', le gréeur revint avec deux tasses fumantes et s'assit à côté de lui. Kaku s'y réchauffa les mains, appréciant de se brûler la langue et de savourer le liquide âpre.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence quelques instant puis Paulie n'y tint plus.

« Bon Kaku, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mine d'enterrement? Franchement, tu fais peur à voir. Allez, raconte. »

_Non, parce qu'alors, tu me détesteras._

« Je te l'ai dit, le voyage m'a épuisé.

- Où sont les autres?

- J'en sais rien, je te le jure. Je suis juste... parti. »

_Sans prévenir, entre les ombres et la peur au ventre._

« Ton histoire est un peu vague alors mets-toi à table ou je te tabasse! »

Kaku ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la menace. C'était tout Paulie et il était heureux de le retrouver tel qu'il était avant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles savoir.

- J'ai pas besoin qu'on pense pour moi alors accouche!

- Très bien... Tu le sais, je suis un assassin à la solde du gouvernement. »

_Des morts. Des dizaines. La gorge tranchée par une lame qu'ils ne voyaient jamais arriver dans le noir._

« Je sais, oui.

- Et je ne le suis plus, on a été virés. »

_Congédiés, trahis, persécutés après toutes ces années offertes, sacrifiées._

« Sans dec'?

- On a perdu face à l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille et dans les grandes largeurs. Et par la même occasion, la protection de notre employeur. Je suis recherché Paulie, par eux, par Lucci aussi. Et j'ai fait une erreur, je n'aurais pas dû revenir ici car je vais les conduire à vous et vous mettre en danger, encore. »

_Comme toujours._

« La ferme! T'es là, t'y restes. Monsieur Iceburg se chargera du gouvernement, j'en suis sûr, il ne les laissera pas t'embarquer. Par contre... Lucci? »

_Oui. Mon ami, mon chef, celui qui a tout perdu et ne le supporte pas. Je suis sa dernière rebuffade, je l'ai abandonné._

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé la permission de partir, je ne crois pas qu'il le prenne bien.

- Vous êtes donc restés ensemble, si je comprends bien.

- Oui, on a volé un bateau et on a fuit. On n'est pas des pirates, ni des corsaires, juste des fugitifs. Lucci a été grièvement blessé, il a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Et depuis... il n'est plus lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Kaku? »

_Mal, très mal, il a failli me tuer._

Lui dire, ne serait-ce pas trahir ses compagnons de toujours? Mais il en avait assez de mentir, de fuir, de faire semblant. Le roux, après une hésitation, se contenta de soulever son pull et d'exposer son dos, tailladé par de longues estafilades à peine cicatrisées. Des marques de griffes. Paulie était sidéré.

« Il t'a attaqué?

- Oui, quand j'ai dit que je voulais partir de mon côté. Il ne se contrôlait plus, il s'est transformé et en une seconde, il s'acharnait sur moi. Mais c'est pas sa faute, tout le monde l'a abandonné parce qu'il a perdu un seul combat, c'est pas sa faute, pas sa faute... »

_Pas sa faute, je l'ai abandonné, moi aussi._

Et alors qu'il défendait son agresseur, les larmes s'échappèrent, glissant sur ses joues comme des torrents de peine. Encore une fois, mais de détresse cette fois. Et il en avait tellement dans le cœur, bien plus que d'eau dans les nuages qui se déversait sur la ville et cinglait les vitres. Bien plus que l'Aqua Laguna elle-même. Et cette marée montante l'asphyxiait.

Paulie n'hésita pas un instant et le prit dans ses bras, le laissant sangloter contre son épaule et caressant son dos tout du long pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il était si mince entre ses bras, si frêle, il tremblait, se laissait enfin aller, s'accrochait à lui, à sa nuque. Et il avait mal pour lui, lui si heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

Il lui en voulait toujours un peu de lui avoir menti mais rien de terrible, rien qui ne puisse être pardonné. Rien.

« Allez Kaku, c'est bon. Il t'arrivera rien ici. Et si Lucci se pointe, on saura l'affronter, comme on l'a toujours fait.

- Je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez du mal, murmura le rouquin dans son cou.

- Eh, cesse un peu de te soucier des autres et occupe-toi de toi. Personne n'a à décider à ta place de ce que tu dois faire, même pas lui. »

_M'occuper de moi... être libre... avoir mon libre-arbitre...jamais je n'ai eu ça..._

Et il décida.

_Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de me poser quelque part, de construire quelque chose._

Il recula un peu son visage, toujours accroché au cou de son ami et sans prévenir, il tira sur son col pour dégager son menton et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Paulie qui eut un instant de recul sous la surprise mais se reprit bien vite, en y répondant.

_Je n'ai jamais osé toucher quelqu'un, de peur de m'attacher._

Et ils échangèrent un baiser, timide, hésitant, un peu maladroit. Et chacun sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir, remonter de loin, combler les vides qui les hantaient, tous les deux. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se caressèrent, un long moment.

_Je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer. Aimer voulait dire rester, s'ancrer. Je n'avais pas le droit._

Et ils se perdaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une prison de chair pour une liberté retrouvée. C'était ça être libre, décider à qui s'attacher et à bien y réfléchir, Kaku ne l'avait jamais été.

_Cette fois, tout peut changer._

Ce fut Paulie qui rompit le premier la douce étreinte de leurs lèvres rosies sans pour autant le lâcher, il avait bien trop peur qu'il ne s'échappe pour ne plus jamais revenir.

« Hum... et maintenant, c'est le moment gênant, bafouilla le gréeur.

- Euh... je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, tu as raison.

- Non, je n'ai pas raison!

- Hein?

- Putain Kaku, tu penses que ce qu'on vient de faire, c'est une connerie? T'as envie de dormir sur ce canapé défoncé? Alors?

- ...Non.

- Ben voilà! Tu sais, va falloir que t'apprenne à t'exprimer, déjà que j'ai du mal, à nous deux, on n'est pas rendus! »

Et sans un mot de plus, il l'attira sur ses genoux, se leva et ainsi chargé du jeune homme enroulé autour de lui, il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Et là, sous les draps, ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques instants avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Ils prendraient le temps pour ce qui devait suivre, ils avaient tout leur temps maintenant.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Au matin, ils s'étaient réveillés en douceur, échangeant un sourire, un regard un peu rêveur, encore pas convaincus que l'autre soit vraiment là. Ils n'avaient pas osé se toucher, encore coincés dans une pudeur tendre. Et il était plus que l'heure de se lever. Ils déjeunèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Kaku choisisse de le briser.

« Paulie, j'aimerais reprendre mon boulot aujourd'hui au dock n°1.

- Ben non!

- Mais pourquoi? Je suis un bon charpentier, tu le sais. Je veux juste retrouver ce que j'aime faire, je peux vous être utile.

- Je le sais mais pas au dock.

- Je comprends... Après ce que j'ai fait, normal que les autres...

- Oï, tête d'enclume, arrête un peu! Les autres feront ce que je leur dis, c'est juste que tu as la mémoire courte. Aujourd'hui et les jours suivants, on est de corvée pour remettre en état la ville basse, tu te souviens? Aqua Laguna... dégâts... ça te dit quelque chose?

- Ah,... oui. Ça veut dire que tu vas me laisser venir avec toi?

- Je vais même t'obliger à me coller au train, je t'ai déjà refait le portrait, on va éviter que ça recommence. Puis tu connais les gars, ils vont râler pour la forme mais ils seront contents de te voir. Mais moins que moi. »

Et il se jeta littéralement sur lui pour lui arracher un baiser qui les fit rire tous les deux.

_Rire. Il y avait si longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. C'est bon, c'est chaud. J'ai trouvé ma place, j'y ferai mon trou, ce n'est pas la volonté qui me manque ni le courage. Je suis rentré à la maison._

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Salut Lucci.

- Paulie.

- Si t'es venu pour Kaku, laisse tomber. Il est là, il est bien, fous-lui la paix.

- T'as pas peur de me donner des ordres?

- Ce n'est pas un ordre. Juste la demande d'un ami à un autre.

- Ami, vraiment?

- Oui, ami, doublé d'un connard pour toi mais personne n'est parfait, pas vrai? Laisse-le tranquille.

- Parce qu'il couche avec toi?

- Oui, aussi. Et que si tu l'approches, je te tuerai et me servirai de ta peau de léopard-salopard comme carpette. »

Lucci rit haut et fort. Il lui lança son regard hautain, toujours fier. Enfin, de l'extérieur. Il avait fait tout ce chemin pour s'assurer que Kaku était en sécurité mais ça, jamais il ne l'admettrait à voix haute. Et cet adieu sans que le plus jeune ne soit au courant, c'était une façon de lui demander pardon.

« Très bien Paulie, on fait comme ça. Passe-lui le bonjour.

- J'y manquerai pas.

- Et si tu lui fais du mal, je te pendrai haut et court avec tes cordes. Prends soin de lui.

- Salut Lucci.

- Salut Paulie. »

**FIN**

_(*) rire soleil, emprunté à Pyrolouve_

* * *

**Hum... Choco, OOC ou pas? (oui toi, grande prêtresse de Water7). J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, me mettre dans la peau des personnages. Pourtant, je les adore mais... les dialogues ont été une torture. Ne change pas de pairing qui veut.**

**Par contre, juste un petit mot... sur le site, j'ai remarqué un clivage qui me fait un drôle d'effet. C'est comme si d'un côté, il y avait les ZoSan et LuNa, de l'autre, les ''couples rares''. Et je trouve ça bien dommage, là où on devrait échanger et se rencontrer, on se scinde. Après, on a tous nos couples préférés, je suis pareille. Mais lire le terme anti-ZoSan, c'est juste blessant. Si je vous disais que ''j'écris sur deux mecs blancs parce que je suis anti-Blacks'', vous seriez choqués? Oui, évidemment. Et ce terme me fait le même effet.**

**J'écris parce que c'est ce que j'aime faire, par contre, je n'ai aucune envie d'être rangée dans une case ni être jugée sur mes goûts par des termes réducteurs.**

**J'ai découvert grâce au premier concours ChocOlive dont je suis la première fan et elle est l'exemple même que le pairing ne fait pas le talent. Sa plume est juste magnifique. J'adore les Sanji/Jabura de MlleLauChan... et tant d'autres Par contre, je ne me permettrai jamais de leur dire que je suis anti-CP9, ce serait bête et méchant.**

**Ce n'est pas un coup de gueule, juste une remarque sur une mentalité qui sépare les gens au lieu de les réunir. Pour les concours, il n'y a aucun pairing imposé parce que la diversité est source de tolérance, comme One Piece. Et One piece sans Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Nami, ce n'est plus One Piece.**

**Enfin voilà, n'en prenez pas ombrage, les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas mais réfléchissez avant d'écrire certains mots.**

**A tantôt! **


End file.
